


It's in the Blood (Test Pilot)

by JustBukharin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, For now just a scene, M/M, Multi, Will probably expand eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBukharin/pseuds/JustBukharin
Summary: Alan couldn't have imagined to be descendant to one of the most terrifying Overlords in Hell. 'Uncle Al' sure is planning to catch up with what is left of his family, and he will not stop until his silly 'grandnephew' shows his smile to the world;(Warning: Right now it's just a scene quite forward in the story.)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Scene #1248

**Scene #1248**

Infiltrating the circus tent proved to be way more complicated than I had expected.

There were sure a lot of guards buzzing around the rear entrance, but I could already tell that it had something to do with the lawsuits pending on this place. Like seriously, I’m still surprised Lucifer didn’t already get someone to put this horrible setting down by force.

It was a blatant steal from his own version of DisneyLand, and while the owner of Hell did steal the idea first from the living world, the guy still had the decency of not copy-pasting the entire thing from the original inspiration. I had been really tempted to ask Alastor for more info on that regard, but I restrained myself on the doubt that the Radio Demon was ever going to give me an answer to that interest. He would probably try to once again drill my skull with the idea I was his only family here in Hell now, and I really didn’t want to be subjected to that spiel ever again.

In fact, I really was doing my best to avoid ‘Uncle Al’ with the madness he seemed to treat as his only personality. I doubted it was true, but I didn’t see how dipping down deeply in that ocean of chaos for the sake of curiosity was meant to keep me alive during my stay in the hellish domains. Which is why I took this job from him, knowing that once I had given him something to be distracted with, he wouldn’t have gone out of his way to make my existence unbearable for the next… two weeks. Maybe one if I was lucky… but still, that was precious time to plot my evasion from this realm.

The plan was simple. Enter inside the park, get to the tent, find where the crystal I was supposed to find somewhere in the backstage and then bail out of there as quickly as humanly doable. Having done all the tasks except the last one, I was prepared to finally get out of there alive and well.

The backstage had plenty of outfits that I could’ve used to cover my humane appearance, and I knew that such disguise would have warranted nothing out from patrollers since there were many demons here in Hell that tended to wear a lot to cover their skin. Heck, an example is Tom Trench, co-host of News 666, the guy having the whole ‘I died in the trench’ outfit coupled with his news reporting uniform.

Still, I couldn’t make the last jump to success. The real issues that remained to face were the guards wandering around, the fact that the Demonic Animatronic that used this stage was particularly dangerous and capable of checking for any details that could point out a human in the crowd, and… the fact the Prince of Greed himself was visiting the place. Prince Stolas was… an individual I had just heard about through some newspaper.

Not much was known of the guy except that he was having trouble with his marriage. Reporters lurked at the rumors of a scandalous affair unfolding behind closed doors, and the fact his wife tended to be particularly easy to anger when it came the time of discussing anything related to Stolas… well, it didn’t help with the idea those were just rumors.

Right now, the reason why this was a problem was mostly attached to the primary issue that had forced me in that outfit. Guards were madly patrolling the rear entry, and while I was armed to take some of them down, I didn’t want to get overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Imps were pretty determined when they had the quantity on their side.

To get out of there without getting detected, I had planned out a route around the stage by handling a small cart of snacks that looked way newer than the ones I had seen while wandering the entire park. It was really upsetting me that the place actually had quality stuff rotting in unused rooms while customers were given some of the most disgusting food that one could find here in Hell.

Despite the ugly predicament, I went through the plan I had as I knew I had little chances of making it out of there without trying it. So I forced myself to calm down as I started to leave the backstage, ignoring the guards as I quietly strolled towards the sides of the stage.

Robo Fizz was still busy with his song, ruining even more some of his band members. It was truly a saddening display of money being wasted. While it was true that Fizzarolli was one of the most renowned jesters in Hell, the man wasn’t exactly the one that endangered those that were part of his performance. At least not if there wasn’t an amusing take behind the torture.

There was no saint. Only demons. And I was trying to get out of that nest of dangerous individuals without being discovered. Still, as much as I wanted this to end up well, I felt a chill go down my spine as I was called by someone in the audience.

“Good man. We would like to buy some treats,” A refined voice addressed, and I turned to grimly realize that the origin of that call was none other than the Goetic Prince. Stolas was wearing a full Loo-Loo Land attire, the Prince seemingly unaware of the fact I didn’t work there. It was only as I turned to the origin of that request that I also saw someone else sitting beside him.

An owl demon, younger and female. The only exceptions being that her eyes were pink with bright pupils. She was wearing a dark dress with pink glittery elements that were repeated on her arm warmers too. I looked a little above and noticed tiara over her black beanie, symbolizing that she was tied to the royal member himself- his daughter from the way she was standing so close and… how ‘dorky daddy’ Stolas was appearing beside her.

She didn’t look to care much about my staring, preferring to staring away and zone out as she was really hating being there. That was literally the very thing I would do when dad used to take me in places that I used to love as a child… when I was a young adult. Many awkward situations ensued, and I was glad he just stopped trying to pull that move ever again.

I carefully approached the duo, maintaining a proper posture so my act couldn’t be uncovered. If there was one thing I learned by being around Alastor was that the Radio Demon seemed to not give too much attention to ‘small things’. In Stolas’ eyes, by all reasons, I was nothing more than just a provider of cheap food.

And so I gave him that, cheap food.

After listing out what snacks and drinks were available, I was only given the order of providing the older Owl Demon with a new smoothie as his daughter seemed unwilling to consider something to eat at that very moment. As I leaned to pass the beverage to the distracted guy, I finally noticed that someone a few seats behind the Prince was aiming a rifle right to my face. I slowly moved away once I managed to get the drink to the now-happier Stolas, relieved that the rifle was moved away from me as soon as I was no longer a threat to the royal member.

I didn’t expect for bodyguards to be here… well, especially with how powerful and fearsome Stolas himself was on his own. He might not be a fighter, but he tended to kill quickly when diplomacy isn’t an option he can take.

With that order concluded, I was already making my way towards the ever-closer exit that I found once more stopped, this time the threatening predicament was more accentuated by a chilling cackle that came from behind me.

“By the way, kids, why don’t we talk of the little intruder that tried and failed to get out of my little circus alive?”

Dread roused at that malicious question. How could he have noticed that- I stared down, trying to find anything hinting that it was me and… I realized that my gloves had unfastened when I was trying to lean close enough to Stolas to provide him his drink, bringing up a hint about the chuckling robot’s amusement in that discovery.

I could recognize the sarcasm, and I ducked just in time to dodge a chair being thrown in my general direction. I heard a mechanic sound, then something rolling really fast towards me. I dropped the cart and bolted, panic fulfilled to reality as I barely managed to sidestep the sudden rush of the robotic jester. The thing went fast and crashed on a couple of barrels sitting by the entrance.

_**It was time to go. NOW!** _

_But while I started running away from the murderous animatronic, a certain Prince of Greed took a quick sip from his newest smoothie before remembering that his daughter was still there and that the show had been ruined._

“Via, were you shaken by that sudden development?” A worried Stolas inquired back to the owlette. “That scoundrel should be punished for ruining your favorite show.”

“No, it’s… fine,” Octavia muttered quietly, her eyes still peering beyond the entrance I had gone through as she tried to keep track of one bit that was visible to her in that moment.

_**What a nice butt.** _


	2. FULL STORY HAS BEGUN!

_**It's in the Blood**_ is now out with its first chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132773/chapters/68931315


End file.
